swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Contraband
Chapter 8 silently brought a new collection in : the Contraband Collection. In order to complete the full collection, you need to work on 5 different Contraband sub-collections, which will activate your final reward.. a very good pistol for smugglers only. **Note: The profession restriction was recently relieved from this pistol, allowing all professions to wield it. The new collection introduced in Chapter 8 consists of 5 seperate contraband collections which all add to the Contrband Roundup collection which reward is a new pistol schematic for the DD6 Pistol =Contraband Roundup= When the 5 sub-collections are complete, the final collection is unlocked and complete as well. Reward for completion : a large amount of XP and a combat related item Chemical Agents Collection Browser Description : "You found some contraband. You may want to keep this a secret." Reward for completion : a small amount of XP Collection Loot Name : A chemical warhead x/5 Collection Loot Description : "Capable of dispersing toxic chemicals, you may want to track down the remaining warheads before it's too late!" Unauthorized Access Collection Browser Description : "You have stumbled upon what looks to be numerous bank account numbers. Unfortunately, not all of the information is here. Find the remaining information." Reward for completion : a small amount of XP Collection Loot Name : Account access data x/5 Collection Loot Description : "You have stumbled upon what looks to be numerous bank account numbers. Unfortunately, not all of the information is here. Find the remaining information." Forbidden Fruit Collection Browser Description : "You found some contraband. You may want to keep this a secret." Reward for completion : a medium amount of XP Collection Loot Name : A rare vegetable x/5 Collection Loot Description : "A highly poisonous vegetable. Anyone who ingests this had better be near the cloner." False Information Collection Browser Description : "You found some contraband. You may want to keep this a secret." Reward for completion : a medium amount of XP Collection Loot Name : A classified data disc x Collection Loot Description : "This disc contains information that could ruin many political careers." Counterfeit Credits Collection Browser Description : "You found some contraband. You may want to keep this a secret." Reward for completion : a large amount of XP Collection Loot Name : A credit stick x/5 Collection Loot Description : "Upon further examination, this credit stick is clearly a fake. The more you can find, the better." Collection Loot Farming Locations ''Credit to Zin (Chilastra) or Corvix(Omega)! '' 1/5 from Ragtag Kooks outside Coronet, Naboo Pirate Muggers & Butchers outside Theed, or Mountaintop Spice Runners & Smugglers outside Deja Peak or a Naboo Pirate Swashbuckler/raider outside Deja Peak 2/5 Braggin's Fist Thugs in Tyrena and Talusian Smuggler and Talusian Smuggler Guards (/wp 4300 4750) Outside Nashal, Talus. 3/5 Salvage Bandits on Mustafar (/wp -3136 -3052) 4/5 Black Sun on Yavin 4 The 5/5s have been reported to drop from all of the MOBs above and various other MOBs around the galaxy , on more or less rare occasions. False Information and Chemical Agent 5/5 appear to be pretty rare. =External Link= *http://forums.station.sony.com/swg/posts/list.m?topic_id=577802 Category:Collections Category:Contraband